paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
LDS
Latter-Day Saint= Church of Jesus Christ of the Latter-day Saints, aka Mormon Church. The LDS religion is a form of Christianity. When something in my story calls for Christianity this is usually the form I choose to portray simply because it is the church I am most familiar with, and thus can portray most truly. also, [[Christianity] ] In the Destiny of Dreams Universe Because of Emily Hawthorn's marriage to 'Mormon Boy" Daniel Stone, the Savior of HomeWorld story took on alot of LDS content. Therefore, because I randomly used HomeWorld as the home town of Desmond Harris , LDS content rapidly bled into the Destiny of Dreams story. The Gospel is true, and truth has a tendency to spread rapidly when it finds it's way to people with sincere hearts seeking the truth, so I just couldn't stop it. The stone cut without hands rolls forth to fill the whole Earth....and the galaxy as well. [ I definitely think they will soon need a bigger temple at ESM ] Ironic that it all started with a guy named Stone I guess. I didn't realized when I gave him the name that he would fill the whole story with the Gospel as he did. Meta story: the LDS church in my life I am an active member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints, aka Mormon Church.I joined the church in 1985 when I was 24 years old in Manhattan Kansas. Missionaries knocked on my door and I was ready for my life to be over, so I saw this as sort of a chance at a new life. of my mental problems had been diagnosed at that time so I was having lots of problems with them, Including lots of lifestyle problems, which the church greatly improved Currently 2012 I am the Branch Librarian for Wamego Kansas Branch and I also teach in Relief Society and visit teach. I have been sealed in the temple to my husband and most of my children. Maybe someday If I get really manic I'll post the text of my last sacrament talk or something. I've posted some of those on DeviantArt before. I might just make a link to it. The church is something I think about often, therefor the church turns up in my stories often. and there are little sticky notes in my scriptures saying things like "would Jason have been familiar with this scripture?" or "what would Harris think of this doctrine?" or "what are the implications of this doctrine for Paragangia?" For real life information on the Church you should look at the official church websites. Mormons.Org or LDS.Org I get ambitious I'll make a link to that Writing futuristic science fiction about the church is always an interesting challenge. My Destiny of Dreams universe does not always stay perfectly true to doctrine, but I do try best I can to stay true to doctrine. An example of this would be the Unchosen. The concept behind them comes from LDS Doctrine: there was a war in heaven before the creation of the Earth in which Satan rebelled and a third of the Host of Heaven left with him. This story is core to the principle of agency, that Heavenly Father will force no man to choose. What is someone refused to choose between Satan and Heavenly Father in that battle? ---Well---getting turned into a small aquatic shape shifter until you make up your mind is certainly NOT the way Heavenly Father would really have helped them choose but it's a fun concept for my story. I love the LDS church so I also have a tendency to want to make all my favorite characters to Join the church. I love them so I want them to have this good thing that I want everyone to have because it's just such a good thing. I struggle to let some of them never join. Another odd LDS influence in this story is Orson Scott Card. when I was writing the Nano Novel, I mentioned to my visiting teacher who had an English degree that I was writing a Sci-fi/fantasy novel. he asked if I was familiar with the work of Orson Scott Card, who is LDS and writes in those genres, among other things. I had never heard of him and agree to remember his name so I could find his work and read it. I failed to remember His name but some part of my brain halfway did, because about that time my main alien got named Jason Scott-Harris. I was considering Scott for his last name but I was SURE that was the middle name, not the last name. Harris Jenzar was named after Harrison Ford, who played Han Solo in Star Wars. Jason was given that last name because I still had it in mind and at the time I thought it was just funny to give then the same name, and it had a good rhythm for Jason Scott-Something. When they arrived at D'zeron and tried to explain to the D'zeron people why they had the same name, Desmond was created and the whole "Son of Desmond Harris" aspect of the story came into existence through that naming. WHich lead to the assimilation of the Savior of HomeWord story and all it's LDS content. The Stone cut without hands will roll forth and fill every corner. Category:Meta Story Category:LDS Category:Religion Category:Cultures